The Lost Days
by Artimus
Summary: Please Review.hanks if you do I know it's short and I'm over half way done with chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

Artimus walked down from the Gryffindor dormitory.He was headed for the quidditch field.Yes the 6th year boy that most people liked.  
He smiled at a few people his white teeth flashing.He was looking at his team as he approached for quidditch field he began to talk"Harry  
this is going to be a good year I think."He walked into the dressing room as they followed and got into his robes.He then stared at them  
with his now grey eys."Okay to start this year off I am the new Captain and Keeper Artimus Black."He smiled because he saw three of  
his best friends Harry, George, and Fred.He ran a hand through his brown hair as he finishes the speech and begins to put on his robes.  
He then walked out on the field and mounted his broom.As he waited he saw something move in the Forbidden Forest.He looked over and  
saw a red figure emerge then almost instantly dissapear behind a tree.He thought it was nothing and shrugged.   
He then sat in his position as they practiced, people shooting toward the goal, him having to stop the quaffle.Fred and George hitting  
the bludger back and forth, and harry looking for the snitch.This year they would practice more than would had ever pushed them to do.  
He then watched the bludger fly to the left, and then realized it was the figure again.Yet again he shrugged because he knew there  
were strange things in the forest.   
He flew to the ground and said,"ok practice is over guys lets get changed and go up to dinner."He walked back to the changing room  
and switched his wand over to his normal robes.He walks up talking with everyone about how their team would win this year.While  
they were talking he noticed the Slytherin Quidditch team going the other way and he nodded to them.He knew a few people in  
Slytherin so it wasn't a big deal for him.He knew there was some bad people in it, but he wouldn't pick bad people to be his  
friends.He turned around and watched them walk down to the field then adds,"we have to train more guys."He hears them groan and gripe,  
but he keeps walking.He then walks in and sits down next to Ron with Hermione on the opposite side.He watched Harry George, and Fred  
settle into places and smiles.He was comfortable around these people as compared to other people such as people in other classes.He   
figured that's why the hat put people together in a group because they would be good together.  
Artimus finished his food and walked back upstairs.As prefect he made a rule that you could sleep in rooms with different year students.  
He thought this showed he knew that friends needed to talk.He looked at them then nodded to Hermione as a signal of goodnight and   
went upstairs.when he got upstairs he found a blanket folded up.He unfolded it and saw a phoenix, a snake, a badger, and eagle, and   
a lion.He thought it was nothing and spread it over his bed.After that he put on his pajamas and hopped into bed.  
He woke up the next morning sweating.He had had a bad dream again.In this dream he had seen himself fighting some Slytherins.  
Not actually fighting, but killing them.He was defending himself from people pointing his wand at him and putting spells on him.  
In his dream he thought they would do spells until it leaded to death.He then used Adava Kedavra and walks off.He knew he wouldn't  
get in trouble if he was defending himself so he went to tell Dumbledore.That's when he had woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When he woke up he sat on the bed for a moment then rubbed his forehead and stood up.He then got dressed in silence with Harry Ron   
Fred and George.He then stopped Harry and spoke to him,"Harry,no offeense or anything.You're strange.That's why I need your help."  
He had began to think all this meant something."First I saw something in the forest then last night I had something on my bed.I  
think I'm gonna need your's and Hermione's and Ron's help for this please."He asked his eyes flashing with youngness although he was a   
year ahead of him.Artimus walked along side Harry after Harry had said,"he would think about it."  
They walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table.Immediatelly they began eating as the food appeared on their plates because they  
wanted to talk before classes started.He ate his buiscuts and eggs then moved on to his piece of bacon.Total he ate on biscuit, one egg,  
and a piece of bacon which tied him over until lunch.He then sat back and waited for them to finish while talking to Fred and George.He  
then looked over to Harry and nodded his head to show he was ready as he downed his milk, a drop settling on his face and dripping down  
Right before it slipped off though he wiped his face with a napkin.  
He then met Harry walking out and to his first class.He walked along side him til Harry and him got to the door and said,"well?"Harry  
said yes and Artimus said,"thanks" and walked off down to his class.When he reached the dungeons he walked into Snapes class and set  
down next to Aroarra and Val.During class he sat there mocking Snapes lectures to everyone knowing what they were doing wrong.He  
smiled when Snape turned to him and acted like he was doing something.He then heard Snape dismiss them and he stood up and grabbed  
his bag and walked off following Val and Aro.He then split off for Muggle Studies as they went to the grounds for Care of Magical  
Creatures.  
Artimus looked up at the desk with the muggle stuff spread acrosss it.Most of this stuff he had seen living around muggles all his life.He  
mumbled about all the stuff, and then heard the teacher say they would have to guess what these things did.He smiled and saw Hermione.  
He figured only him and her would know,her being a muggle, and him living around them.He volunteered and went up."Ok this thing,"he said  
holding up a c.d. player,"this plays music with a laser in it scanning the disc.This,"he said holding up a coffe pot,"makes coffee   
automatically."He then looked over the stuff and picked up a telephone,"This is simpler than owls and lets people talk faster than by post."  
He smiled and sat back down only before they were dismissed. 


End file.
